guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Crippling Anguish
Strange degen progression, you'd think it to be like mending, 3, 8, 13 23:12, 20 March 2006 (CST) :Exept that this one's from 1-3 and not 1-4 like mending -Thomas 00:42, 14 September 2006 (CDT) This skill has so many bosses, To many bosses(considering how IMO mediocre it is). Maybe it's some sort of xenophobic dwarf fad like how everyone child and their grandmother use to like pokemon.Jigoku 15:51, 27 January 2007 (CST) possibly the worst skill ever IMHO. MIGHT be OKAY if it had a more reasonable cost and recharge, but 15 + 20...thats terrible! Caramel Ni 19:29, 15 March 2007 (CDT) Except crippling anguish is an ownage splitter It's still kickass. -Silk Weaker 12:08, 30 March 2007 (CDT) Ack...don't go to mes boss in hard mode *shudder. Can you say 40 second 50% speed reduction and -5 degen...--Warior kronos 21:59, 4 June 2007 (CDT) It can be lengthened to 30 seconds (though I'm confused as to why it doesn't follow Imagined Burden's duration progression), adds a degen 'cap' of -3, which you need in an Illusion build, can be cast every 20 seconds if you need to switch your snare, and frees up a skill slot that would otherwise be taken by Images of Remorse and Imagined Burden. Domination has better elites than this, but it's not "the worst skill ever". MrPony 19:56, 11 July 2007 (CDT) I would add a lame tag bnut i dont know how to lol67.183.57.173 17:28, 20 September 2007 (CDT) :Yeah, and considering all Water Magic snares are 66% or better, and if you just bring two, you can keep someone snared indefinitely with the right amount of e-management...--Manbeast15 03:07, 15 September 2008 (UTC) Buff This skill desperately needs a buff.... do you ever see anyone using it? OR any of the other Illusion elites besides Ineptitude??? Dean Harper 21:43, 21 September 2007 (CDT) :It doesn't need a buff, as it's quite good as is. The reason why nobody uses it, is because the majority of people don't understand the power of snares. The rest know that Water is better at snaring than Illusion. At the moment, it's a mediocre elite, considering its purpose. --Kale Ironfist 22:15, 21 September 2007 (CDT) ::See it like this; its a hex that works like cripple and bleeding at the same time, its like Crippling Slash but in hex form, this is completly useless and L.A.M.E and works well if you think its fun to fail and die and be taunted for using a lame elite. --Cursed Angel 18:57, 30 September 2007 (UTC) :::LAME for two reasons: Firstly, much better Elites are available. And secondly, Energy cost / recharge is too high. Sure, it costs the same as Imagined Burden plus Images of Remorse, but IB sucks...If used with Mantra of Persistence, this gets annoying really fast on a single target, but there are still much better Elites. (T/ ) 02:28, 1 October 2007 (UTC) ::::That's 20 energy, crippling anguish is 15. This is just an elite version of imagined burden with shorter duration and shorter recharge so you can change target better than you can with imagined burden, but yes this skill is lame. --Cursed Angel 09:42, 1 October 2007 (UTC) :::::I'm wondering if you even know the power of a hex snare... It's mediocre, not lame. --Kale Ironfist 09:59, 1 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::i can tell you that 50% isnt worth an elite when you can just use cripple or whatever. --Cursed Angel 10:43, 1 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::And I can tell you that conditions are easier to remove than hexes. If you need a long lasting snare, this would be your Mesmer skill of choice. Since water hexes are better snares than illusion ones, you generally don't see a mesmer using their snares. --Kale Ironfist 22:09, 1 October 2007 (UTC) I'd rather bring Echo/Glyph of renewal with Imagined Burden than this. P A R A S I T I C 05:35, 29 December 2007 (UTC) Lame You might as well use Shared Burden as an Elite. Otherwise stick to Imagined Burden and get a better Elite. :Especially with the boost to Hidden Caltrops making it completely useless as an elite...--Manbeast15 03:05, 15 September 2008 (UTC) Ugh Why is the the most used mesmer elite in PvE? I'm talking about monsters of course. Look at that cap list! --Macros 03:52, 15 June 2009 (UTC) :Stone Summit are very Mesmerish. Look over the list again and count the Summit :> --- -- ( ) (talk) 15:23, 15 June 2009 (UTC)